In 1954, Leo Fender developed a tremolo device to be included on the new Fender.RTM. Stratocaster.RTM. guitar. Leo Fender's tremolo device was the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,146, which is incorporated herein by reference. The purpose of a tremolo system is to provide a system that allows the guitar string tension, which provides the desired pitch of each string, to be altered. The result is that the pitch of the guitar strings may be varied, to either a lower pitch (flat) or a higher pitch (sharp). The lower and higher pitch variations are provided by, respectively loosening and tightening the guitar string tension.
In simplified terms, the Fender Stratocaster tremolo system includes a movable bridge, which rocks on a fulcrum to reduce and increase string tension. The bridge is biased in a normal position by a series of springs, which counteract the forces applied by string tension. A first end of each spring is attached to the bridge while the opposite end of each spring is rigidly attached to the guitar body.
The simplicity of the Stratocaster-type spring-loaded tremolo system has resulted in the widespread copying of the system for use in countless numbers of copies of the Fender Stratocaster, which are manufactured and sold each year. In fact, the Fender Stratocaster is the single most copied guitar sold around the world. Additionally, the basic design of the Fender Stratocaster-type tremolo system has been applied to countless other electric guitars manufactured and sold by a vast number of guitar manufacturers.
However, even though the Fender Stratocaster and similar guitars that incorporate the Fender Stratocaster-type tremolo system design are in widespread production and use throughout the world, the Stratocaster-type tremolo device incorporates a fundamental design flaw, which results in the inability for guitars using this type of tremolo system to remain in tune if the tremolo system is utilized by the guitarist.
The basic problem is one of geometry and symmetry. First, as shown in FIGS. 1-4, the Fender Stratocaster-type tremolo device incorporates a tremolo control arm, which is offset with respect to the bridge plate as a whole. Additionally, and perhaps even more significantly, since guitar strings are tuned to pitch by applying different tensions to the different strings, the stresses placed upon the guitar system by the string tension is uneven. For example, the low E-sting, which is under less tension when compared to the remaining guitar strings, applies far less stress to the guitar than, for example, the high E-string, which is under relatively greater tension. This results in an imbalance in the stresses that are placed on the guitar in general and on the guitar's neck, in particular.
The combination of uneven stresses applied to the guitar neck under normal string tension and the effect of the offset tremolo bar results in a great deal of imbalance in the instrument, which causes repeated twisting and untwisting of the guitar's neck and headstock when the tremolo system is utilized. This repeated twisting and untwisting, even over a short period of time, results in the guitar deviating from the proper pitch generated by the vibration of its strings since it is virtually impossible for the guitar neck, strings and bridge to return to precisely the same at rest position.
Over the years, many attempts have been made to design tremolo systems that overcome the Stratocaster-type tremolo deficiencies. However, all such tremolo systems, to a certain degree, exhibit the same failure to return to the neutral position. Accordingly, what is needed is a method of tuning a Stratocaster-type tremolo system to ensure that, upon repeated operation of the tremolo systems, the neck, string and bridge components all return to substantially the same position and alignment so that the guitar remains in tune.